A new beginning
by chezitcutie
Summary: This is a new beginning for both Evain OC and the phantom. Evain moves to Paris with her mother who now owns the theater that the phantom lives in. The phantom takes and interst in Evain not to woo her but to toy with her. PhantomxOC
1. A New Home

A/N: _I do not own anything from phantom everything belongs to Andrew Lloyd Weber I only own my characters. Enjoy._

Erick-

It had been many ears since Christine had left him. Constructors had finally repaired the opera house for tours and for people to start performing operas again. What a pain. I don't know why I didn't stop them from the construction but I wish I did now. I wouldn't be able to stand all of their screechy voices and pathetic dance skills.

Why couldn't they just stay away and let me wallow in my misery. I was wondering around the upper levels of the stage examining all that thee constructors had done with my home when footsteps interrupted my thoughts.

Evain-(my character)

My family had just made it to Paris, France. Everything was moving so fast one minute I where getting my bags the next I'm on my way to my new home. 4 months ago my mom was informed that her great, great grandfather owed the opera house and it rightfully belonged to her. (Man where we lucky my mom worked in show business.)

They had already started construction on the repairs. By the time we got there it was already done. My mom was so thrilled she started looking for a cast right away. I was a singer and dancer so my mom put me in the cast but as a chorus girl. Apparently I had more work to do. Oh I forgot to mention that our house IS the opera house. I saw us pull up to a huge building which I determined would be my home for who knows how long.

"Evain why don't you go find you room im afraid the other actors and actresses got their pick first but im sure there's one left for you." My mother said with a smile. "Yeah okay." I said trying to hide the fact that I was mad.

When I walked in it was obvious that I was alone so I decided I would try to learn the place. The first place I found was the theater. It was amazing I started walking down the aisle toward the stage only hearing my feet hit the floor. I knew this was the stage set for phantom of the opera but being a 17 year old I didn't totally believe in ghosts anymore. Though it was my favorite musical. When I was little I would pretend that the phantom was my best friend and that I would help him become nicer. But those days are all gone now.

That was it I was dieing to just start singing some song from Phantom so right then and there I started.

"You were once my one companion . . .you were all that mattered . . .You were once a friend and father - then my world was shattered . . .Wishing you were somehow here again . . . wishing you were somehow near . . . Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here . . .Wishing I could hear your voice again . . . knowing that I never would . . . Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could . . .

Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions - you were warm and gentle . . .Too many years fighting back tears . . .Why can't the past just die . . .? Wishing you were somehow here again . . .knowing we must say goodbye . . . Try to forgive . . .teach me to live . . . give me the strength to try . . . No more memories, no more silent tears . . . No more gazing across the wasted years . . . Help me say goodbye. . .Help me say goodbye."

Through out the song I had moved from the house to the stage. I felt powerful standing there all by my self with no one to hear me. I closed my eyes to take in the moment.

Erick-

I saw the girl move from the house to the stage singing to her self thinking she was alone. Her voice wasn't Christine's but it defiantly had potential maybe if she had enough practice she could be a lead.

That was it a way to get my mind off of my love by teaching her. And maybe scaring her every now and then .I've seen the play that had been written off of the events that had happened here and I knew the next part to the song so why not start now?

Evain-

I was standing there on the stage just feeling the moment when I heard his voice.

"Wandering child . . .So lost . . .So helpless . . .Yearning for my Guidance . ." His voice was like an angle a turned to see who it was but all I saw was a cape going off in another direction. Now most people would have ran out of there. But I wasn't most people so I followed while singing the reply.

"Angel . . . or father . . .Friend . . . or Phantom . . . ? Who is it there, Staring . . . ?" Turning another corner trying to see who was singing. I chased him trying to find out who it was while both of us sing back and forth.

"Have you forgotten your Angel . . .?" "Angel . . . oh, speak . . .What endless longings Echo in this whisper . . .!" "Too long you've wandered in winter . . . Far from my far-reaching gaze . . ." "Wildly my mind beats against you . . ." At this point we where racing up the stairs to the dressing rooms. Then both of us sang "Yet your/the soul Obeys . . . Angel of Music! You denied me/I denied you Turning from true beauty . . . Angel of Music! Do not shun me/My protector . . . Come to your strange Angel . . ."

Now I was standing infront of the only room that wasn't taken, my room in other words. The sign next to the door said my name but faintly etched on the door it said "Christine Daae" I wishperd to my self. _NO WAY THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!! She's just a character from a book! _(yes phantom of the opera is a book) I was given HER room no wonder every actress I know is such a baby I guess the French ones are worse.

I was about to leave when I heard his voice again. "I am you Angel of Music! Come to me Angel of Music…" Then his voice disappeared. I didn't know what to do was he real or was someone just playing a practical joke I don't know but I was sure to find out.

Erick

Through a crack in the door I saw her stunned she didn't understand what just happened. _Don't worry you will understand soon enough…soon enough._ With a smile on my a face I went down to my cave thinking how much fun it will be to torment that girl. Oh the fun.

A/N: _Okay if you don't like it don't read it I don't really know exactly what's going to happen just some ideas so this is still in motion but I had to write it down I've had this story in my head for a VARY long time so time to start writing. Review and alert please ^-^_


	2. The Encounter

A/N: _Hey happy thanksgiving!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well yeah for those of you who hate spelling and particularly grammar errors 1 you may not want to read this if it bothers you and 2 I REALLY _REALLY_ DON'T CARE ABOUT IT SO DON'T REVIEW ABOUT THAT! But I still love you guys. Well unless it's about one of the characters name then please do._

Evain-

After I recovered from the indescribable event I ran down stairs to go tell my mom, no not that I THOUGHT I saw the phantom, but that Christine Daae's name was on MY door! (A/N: coincidence? I THINK NOT!)

I found my mom in her new office. "MOM!" she then held up her hand and I then saw that she was on the phone. I tapped my foot impatiently will I waited. After what seemed like an hour she finally got off the phone.

"Yes what is it sweety did you find your room?" She asked while looking at some paper work. "Yeah but-" she cut me off with "That's good the other actors and actresses will be arriving tomorrow I need you to be ready for them." I was starting to get annoyed " Mom I need you to come with me!"

"What could be so important that I need to leave my office?" now this was getting annoying. Couldn't she just take one break to come with me?! "Please mom it's really important!" I pleaded.

"Fine." She said getting up from her desk. I took her hand and started toward my room. But when we got there the original door was gone and one that looked like all the others where there. "What?! Where is it?!" I said frantic closing and opening the door trying to see what happened.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" My mother said inpatient. "When your done wasting my time all of your stuff is down stairs please bring it up and get settled in." at that she left to go finish what ever she was doing.

Erik-

Well so far I've learned a few things about that girl, and no I had not gone through her stuff….yet. Her name was Evain Johnston, she was 17 turning 18 in 4 months, she loved the theater, had an amateur voice that could be made better, and that her mother was a total pain.

This would not be as fun as I had planed.

Evain-

I finally had all of my stuff out of boxes and in a place in my room. I was bored so I popped in the best movie in the world. Phantom of the Opera of course.

Every now I would think I saw someone in the shadows but when I turned to see nothing would be there.

It was almost to the end of the movie when I saw the shadow again. I was kinda scared but I wanted to know that I wasn't crazy so I spoke up. "I-if someone's there please just come out….."

silence just wonderful now I was going crazy! I threw my pillow in frustration

Erik-

"I-if someone's there please just come out….." I heard her say. Was she serious?! She saw me? I knew she thought she saw something but to say something about it?!

This girl was crazy….. But she loved me…. Well my character. She just felt pity not love… she wouldn't know what love was if it hit her in the face.

But in any case she knows I'm here. Well she thinks I'm here I might be able to drive her into madness. Huh wonder why I had never thought about that before.

" Hello" I said coming totally out of the shadows.

Evain-

I had settled down and just started to watch my movie again when I heard it. "Hello" It was a deep voice, defenatly belonged to a male. It was rough like he hadn't spoken in ages.

The phantom.

It must be him! He sang to me, I saw the name on the door! So it must be him!

I slowly turned around to see a tall man in black slakes, a white button up shirt, a black cloak, and then just confirm it was him, a white mask covering half of his face.

"I'm dreaming….. It must be a dream there is no way this could be happening!" I pinched my self to make sure that I wasn't dreaming and apparently I did it hard…. I wasn't dreaming.

He held out his hand. "Come with me…" The way he said it was almost like a song. I felt like I was going into a trace… just like Christine…. HOLD UP!!! "HA! You thought you could get me into that trance but _I _know better then that! I'm not gonna fall into your little trap………… but what the hay." I said taking his hand.

When I touched his hand I felt calm instantly and I thought that I would do anything I could for him and I would. Wait calm down Evain your stronger then that you can with hold him.

He started taking you through the passage ways toward his cave all while singing The Phantom of the opera.

"in sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came . . . that voice which calls to me and speaks my name . . . And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind . . ." We moved further down in his labyrinth and with each step id fall under his trace no matter how hard I tried.

"Sing once again with me our strange duet . . . My power over you grows stronger yet . . . And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind . . ." Each of this words being totally true but yet I didn't mind.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear . . . I am the mask you wear . . ."

"It's me they hear . . ."

"Your/my spirit and your/my voice, in one combined the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind . . ."

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera . . ." Then you arrived at his lair.


End file.
